A Fallen Angel
by RachelLynnexx
Summary: For years and years they have known each other. They became best friends with a slight dilemma. She wants to die, he'll accept her for everything she is. What if it becomes worse when it turns all around? A three-chapter fic /Godric.
1. Chapter 1

It is, indeed, nighttime. The cold air gave her nothing as close to a shiver, despite her sheer cover-up and the short backless dress she's wearing underneath. Claraphernelia stood there looking at the modern white-painted house in front of her while the darkness engulfs her tall form. The light that came from the streetlights gave her skin a dewy look and a tint of a lovely shine on the roots of her dark hair. A smile slowly crept to her facial features, if there was anyone looking back at her they would've been astonished by her unmistakable beauty.

Something in her handbag vibrates before it rings quietly. She fiddles and took it pressing a few buttons, the little gadget shows her a new message from a close acquaintance of hers and again, she can't help but feel delighted to have something that is so _fascinating! _Imagine how you're able to get information so fast and accurate! Humans clearly have graduated from their dumb days, although they _are _still technically dumb in some ways. But she had learned not to expect much from them—not since the early 1540s, when the people accuse her of being a witch. A witch! Claraphernelia can't help but feel insulted, and it's not normally what her kind do!

But the pity fades as quickly as it came before when she sensed the laughter and delight the people inside of the house is feeling. Before she can't help herself, she grins widely because that's what people's happiness does to her. Another fact is because she knows what they're happy about and she can relate to it. Her friend is back, and she has so many questions for him! He's one of the oldest people she knows and they understood each other. But this madness, she cannot. And the curiosity she has piling up inside her only excites her much more.

Two thousand years could feel just like yesterday when you cherish the memories, and how could she ever forget meeting Godric?

. . .

_Claraphernelia likes the woods. It gives her some sort of soothing feeling, and she isn't talking about the pleasant autumn wind. And there's something she's seeking, something she hopes to find here and now. Comfort._

_She lies on her back there on a field of grass with an icy frown on her face. She can't fight it off despite her body's need to get rid of the unwanted feeling. She lifts her head and upper body up to a sitting position, whom is she kidding? Why won't she get over it—angels aren't supposed to _die._ Or maybe they do, it's sad that she's a mutant in her own kind._

_Today marked her 1500__th__ birthday—a gloatable age, of course. Does she know anyone whose age could compete with hers? With years and years of living, she ought to feel different, more clever, more strong, better. Sure, she learnt a lot and she founds out she could do things others can never do, but what's the point when no one is allowed to see it? _

_She closed her eyes with a sigh letting her wings spread and close again to disappear, remembering what the strange creatures told her when they abandoned her here on earth. Oh and if she knew what horrible things they were going to stay, she would cover her ears and hide somewhere deep, pretending nothing is wrong. _

_She remembers living high up there in the clouds with her brothers and sisters and play all day and night long. She was happy living with them, until that day. _

"_You do not belong here," he had said._

_Claraphernelia is not sure who _he _is exactly; neither do her brothers and sisters. All she knows is that they worship him and fulfill his every need. She feels odd that they feel obligated to do whatever it is that he wants. And she feels it's strange that they can't do things that she occasionally does. Claraphernelia had called them cowards, and this caused many eyebrows to rise._

_She had been told that she's not a pure angel. Apparently her mother had an affair with another creature that then made a one-of-a-kind seed. The other creature is, in fact a demon. They had explained that this made the one who has the power confused where to put her. It then decides that she should be disposed, but her mother begged for it not to happen and do anything else instead. Then it was decided that she was to be put to earth forever, in her half-angel, half-demon form._

_She wishes that her mother would choose the first choice instead._

_Guaranteed, she is different. From the very start she knows that angels aren't supposed to feel nor they could do anything they want to do. Their purpose in life is to worship God and do what he needs them to do. But not Claraphernelia, she doesn't feel obligated to do such things. She feels bad when she does unpleasant things—even a scowl could hurt her insides. Angels are supposed to be happy, and her mother's the one who gave birth to her, so she was more an angel than a demon. That's what keeps her straight all these years. But unlike other angels, she could think and she could do things they can't. Because of it she's considered a threat; she is really doomed to be here forever._

_There's one thing Claraphernelia is sure of, though._

_**She wants to die.**_

_1500 years in misery is enough for her, she is tired of her life and she doesn't want it anymore. People are so uncivilized. And they who had abandoned her already warned her not to expose herself. She isn't dumb. She knows what the poorly educated will think of her; a disaster. And it will only cause chaos and unwanted attention. The mystery is how to get her killed. She is so desperate she tried all things possible to commit suicide. But daggers are always not sharp enough and her body destroys the poison before it could do any harm. Animals that are predators like lions and sharks just ignore her. She doesn't need to breathe if she doesn't want to and she could starve for years and not die. Claraphernelia is hopeless. She doesn't want this._

_Sighing, she watches as a tear fell down from her eyes to land at the ground beneath her. Slowly, grass grew from the empty patch; even a flower went on growing with it. She giggles to herself. Well, there are some things she could be happy about. Being a half-angel and half-demon, she has her advantages. She has the beauty of an angel and the cruelty of a demon inside her. But both of them won't make her as strong as the real deal. She knows she could make the world a better place or something with her strength or power, but she doesn't actually think it's a good enough reason to stay._

_A swift sound of a person moving made her sit up straighter and her eyes widen in alarm. Her daze had made her lower her guard, and she can't possibly let herself be attacked. She cursed to herself in a foreign language for being irresponsibly stubborn; to be around places in the middle of the night. Angels are rather slow on moving, almost as slow as humans, and that is one thing she dislikes. What if the mysterious thing could hurt her? What if it was dangerous?_

_Then like a lightning bolt, the realization struck on her, reminding her of the previous dilemma she had. What if this thing could kill her? Claraphernelia blinks a couple of times and smiled, taking a deep breath, she closed both of her eyes shut._

'_I hope my next destination will be heaven once again,' she thought with a nod. After waiting what seems like centuries, finally a hand grabbed a side of her neck and roughly tilted it to the side. The coldness it has caught her by surprise that she opened her eyes to meet a pair of shiny fangs. A vampire, she realized. Taking another breath, she closed her eyes again and waited almost anxiously for the pain. To feel the rush humans have like when she saw them die. _

_It never came._

_Impatient, she finally opened her eyes in a glare, huffing at the brown-haired vampire. "Well, what are you waiting for?"_

_The surprised vampire looks even more taken aback from the statement the girl in front of him gave. "Um," he gulped with uncertainty, the girl's neck he's still holding. "I'm sure for the period of my three-hundred-eighty-three years of living, I never witnessed a person who allows me to have their blood so willingly."_

"_And I'm sure if you'd comprehend the subject about your species a whole lot more, you'll be able to understand the vampire's ability to glamour their prey and make them obey," she replied sharply, but then quickly apologized. An angel shouldn't be caught saying such terrible choice of words, her insides hurt when she does._

_He chuckled in response while studying her features intently. She sounds older than what she looks like. But she clearly isn't a vampire, because she has this sickly sweet smell whilst a vampire's scent is close to none. Her skin isn't pale like his even though she has a fair complexion. But his astonishment rose when he searched her heartbeat and found nothing. "What are you?" he thought out loud._

"_I'm telling you the truth if I told you that don't know myself," Claraphernelia offered him a weak smile, "Now if you would finish your earlier action, it would be highly appreciated."_

_The vampire seemed to consider what his next move should be is. He doesn't know what she is but the scent is overwhelmingly sweet and not to mention he is really thirsty. "What if your blood is poison to me?"_

"_I doubt that it is, I could sense your need, vampire. So you should do what you have to do."_

_It doesn't need to be spoken twice because his thirst then got the best of him; he planted his teeth to her neck, sucking on it wildly. Claraphernelia's eyelids fluttered at the twitch when his fangs made contact with her skin. After a short period, she felt his teeth no more. "You-you heal!" She thought she heard him talk and she turns her head to his direction to find him looking far, far more confused than before._

"_How- how did my blood taste?" She rubbed the side of her neck, and surely enough, she can't feel any bite marks. _

"_The best thing that I have ever tasted." He said without a blink, wiping the remaining blood on the corners of his mouth, "but strangely, I don't feel full. I would've if I had fed on a…human," there's an uncertainty in his voice, "but I want more, and I don't think that having more of your blood will be the cure. What's wrong?"_

_He noticed the sad expression she had on her face when she realized that not even a vampire could kill her. "So my blood is just a type of addiction, then. I assume the wound heal the moment you have your fangs out?"_

_The vampire nodded, curiosity still dancing on his eyes as he moved to sit beside her. They both studied each other's features. Almost comparing one to another. She took interest at his choice of tattoos, she remembers seeing similar ones in the past hundred years. The vampire then smiled, and did a thing that actually surprised Claraphernelia; he gave his hand forward, offering a handshake. With uncertainty, she did the same and warmly smiled at the feelings the stranger in front of him is feeling. She could sense happiness in him, which makes him loosen up. "I feel odd for not introducing myself to the lady," he chuckled, "My name is Godric. Vampire."_

_Claraphernelia laughed at the late mention, she thinks it's funny to be speaking like that, like they're some sort of species, "Hello, Godric, my name is Claraphernelia."_

"_Claraphernelia," Godric echoed and wrinkled his nose, "That's quite a mouthful, we have to work on that, obviously," he earned another laugh from her lips, "You won't tell me what you are, would you?"_

"_I will if I actually know what I am, Godric. I'm an…" she struggled for the right words while he just sits there patiently, "You can't say I'm an angel because that's only one part of me, and you can't say I'm a demon because that's another part of me and I don't really think I'm fond of people assume me as such."_

_The vampire in front of her blinked in shock, "Really? So you're old, then?"_

"_What, my facial features show so?" She joked, immediately causing him to stutter an apologize which she only waved at, "Yes. Today's my 1500__th__ birthday,"_

_Unable to stiffen a laugh at Godric's failed success to hold his amusement, she did. "Where are you from Cara-Claraphernaya?"_

"_Claraphernelia," she corrected, "And that's another question I don't know the answer to," shrugging, she adds, "I'd like to think I had fallen from heaven but I don't think that's exactly true. Because in my opinion, heaven's a place for you to be happy and surely a place like that won't throw you away like scum."_

"_I would never think of you like anything such!" Godric raised his voice, his eyebrows furrowing, "if I could speak my opinion, I would think that you're simply an angel and I'm thinking of picking a short name for you. Claraphernulla seems so hard to memorize."_

"_Why do you feel an immensity to give me a short name?"_

"_Well, we're friends, aren't we?" He looked at her like she's a fool, "And the first friendly act I'll give to you is to give you a rather uncomplicated name."_

_What he said startled her, but she can't help the smile that again formed on her lips. Yes, angels are supposed to be happy all the time but how could she not when she's accompanied with a boy who's so kind! "I can't argue with that, but you're wrong when you said I'm a 'pure angel'."_

_Godric looked at her with the same expression he had on her before, "Well you've been acting like one since we've met."_

"_Angels have fluffy white wings," she explained, slowly letting her wings show and spread wide, causing Godric's eyes to widen once again, "not mine."_

_His eyes traveled to her back, at her suddenly exposed wings. His uncertain gaze looks like he's asking permission and she nods, his hand found its way to it, feeling. Godric looked amazed at the brown and textured wings in front of him; it looks strong and hard, but still beautiful. He's smiling in wonder when he looked at her, "Funny. I thought after three hundred and eighty years I had saw everything."_

"_Trust me, even after a thousand and five hundred years I think I haven't saw nothing." She offered a smile._

"_Are you sure you're not a shape-shifter? A very skilled one? Your wings look like a hawk's." He rubs the wings again, but then scrunched his nose, "no, I don't think so. Shape-shifters are quite savages. They're dirty and their blood tastes strange, unlike yours. Forgive me for even thinking it."_

"_It's okay," she giggled at the funny ticklish feeling his hand made on her wings, "it's what friends do, right? Tell the truth."_

_Godric lifted his gaze from her interesting set of wings and smiled at her, "yes, Clara. I think so too."_

"_Clara?" She raised her eyebrow at him in question._

"_Yes, Clara! That just comes in my mind. Why change the name when yours is already wonderful?" his eyes twinkled, "Just shorten it. What do you think? Surely, I'm not the only one who had ever think your name is quite a mouthful, right? I'm sorry to offend you."_

"_No you didn't!" she laughed at his confused face. "I like it, in fact I love it!" Claraphernelia—Clara grinned, "You're a good friend, Godric. Even if I had only known you for the last past hour."_

_He grinned at her, lightly fixing his spiky hair, "I think you are one too. Besides, you're my first friend since I got into this… life. Who knows, maybe in another hundred years we'll still be friends." Her wings closed and disappeared. Again, Godric's face turned into awe when he saw that her back is bare, but decided that it would be a question for another day. He lay down at the grass, gazing at the moon and the woman that joined to lie beside him with a grin._

_Clara returned it and shrugged, "maybe even in another thousand years we'll still be friends."_

"_I'd like to think I get to live past a thousand years."_

"_With you around? Yes, me too."_

_. . ._

Smiling at the memory she had for over two thousand years, she then walked towards the house with no hesitation. Clara walks with grace almost like walking on clouds like an—well, like an angel. She peeks inside the windows to see people, both humans and vampires (another interesting fact!) mingling and talking. And from the window furthest from the door, she could see just a shadowy glimpse of her best friend. The door is opened and from the moment she had her foot inside, dozens of heads turned towards her. Vampires, of course, those who could smell her scent. Godric had explained to her that his kind would feel immensely drawn to her, but their curiosity and caution will buy her enough time to run. She feels safe here, though; no one would hurt her inside a sheriff's 'nest'.

She recognizes the looks they had in their eyes. The vampires for obvious reasons and humans are curious for what is it the vampires found interesting. That and the fact that her beauty is just so magnetic. A certain girl caught her attention and made her eyes sparkle in interest as she stole a glance towards them again when she walks to the next room. The blonde human girl is special; of course, she had sensed that the moment Clara looked at her. Something about her mind, Clara thought, she recognizes the pull the girl attempts to do to her, but of course she couldn't get anything except maybe feelings. The other blonde boy standing next to them surely is her brother or something related to her, they look quite similar and that's not only because of the same hair color. Pausing mid-step, Clara gave her a warm smile before walking again. Clara stiffed a laugh when it's her brother who raised his hand to wave dazedly back. And before she knew it, a wall of black was in front of her.

And she could ever recognize the musky smell ever so much, she lifted her head up to find the blue eyes of her friend's child. He looked around the room to give a light warning towards everyone that has been staring. Clara could feel the room start to go into normal mood once again, but still with slight tension. Then he sighs and smiles at her, surprise apparent on his eyes. "Eric," she greeted with a grin, "It's been so long!"

Eric chuckled as he engulfed her into a hug, his strength doesn't do anything to her that they shared an almost mutual strength, if she doesn't steady herself though, Eric could've easily been able to lift her from the ground. Eric is fond of his maker's friend. In fact she's one of the very little people he could ease up to. She knows what the real Eric is like, and she's unafraid to tell him things that could offend him or such, and he's actually okay with that. Eric longed to see her, and when she finally shows up of course he shows his happiness. "Claraphernelia, always a pleasure. I missed you… and of course how magnificent you taste."

Clara pulled away from his grasp to give him a poke on his chest, a playful scowl on her face. "And that is the oh so convenient way to greet your elders, isn't it?"

"Well, I'd always like to think of you as equals," he raised his eyebrows suggestively, but Clara knows he has huge respect towards her and is only kidding, "you look fantastic." Clara watches as his eyes would occasionally flicker to someone behind her then back to her face. Though he tries to hide it, and very well indeed, she had known him for so long and could see through his deepest walls. Noticing the look Clara has on her face, Eric stopped doing so, and fixed another smile on his handsome face for her.

"And you are still always meddling around, right, Eric?" She laughs.

He rolls his eyes, "And you are still the only one who is going to use the damned word around me and not feel the slightest bit afraid about it."

"Who is she?" Sookie echoed the thought she had inside her mind in wonder. The real question she has inside her head is _what, _but surely that wouldn't be appropriate to use. The beautiful woman that got in earlier is riveting to her, fascinating! The way she lured the vampires and humans to look at her!

Sookie tried to figure out what she is by reading her mind, but she could only gather her feelings, which are mostly happy and warm. This fact loosened her up but adds worry. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when the woman turns her face towards her and smiles like she knows everything she's thinking. "Wow," Sookie nods at her walking figure, "who the hell is she?"

"I don't know," her brother Jason said with a cheesy grin beside her, waving at the girl quite dazedly, "but if she is a vampire she would be a VILF."

Sookie ignores her brother's comment and notices that Eric now had stood in front of the woman. He glares around the room until everyone got the point and returned to their previous activities. She saw him sigh and do something she never thought she'd ever saw him do—he smiles at the mysterious woman. And after she said something to him he pulled her into a hug, an awkward one, as she looks it. It looks like Eric's body is going to swallow her seemingly-fragile body.

Now Sookie is really determined to know who this woman is, and what her relationship is with Eric.

"Whoa," Jason rubs his abs, "that girl is even more pretty than Julia Roberts. And Julia Roberts is the _'Pretty Woman'_! Ha! Do you get it, Sook? 'Pretty-Woman'?"

She only rolls her eyes at her brother's bad attempt at joking while he cackles to himself, "seriously Jason… sometimes I don't even know how we could ever be related.

. . .

"How is your child? Pamela?"

"She's fine, taking over the bar in Shreveport whilst I take care of business," Eric nods, seeming delighted and proud talking about her child. And Clara knows all too well about the relationship between a child and its maker. Look at Eric and Godric, for example, and how many years she spent with them together, "You're good at names, Clara," he nudged her arm as he complimented her, "and it's been over three-thousand years for you. That's a good thing, Pam could use a talent like that."

Clara snorted, which is not a suitable laugh for an angel of course, and it made Eric form an amused smile, "She's perfect, Eric. In fact, she's a lot like you on the stubborn department, send her my hello."

"You must do it yourself when you _finally _make a visit to Fangtasia," he scowls, "you should see how good it's going for me."

"I will, I'm not dying any soon, am I?" Clara forced a laugh but the slight pity in Eric's eyes made her stop and just smile at him. He knows about her dillema, of course. "Now are you going to stand in front of me all night long? I believe I'm here to see my friend."

"Aren't I yours?" Eric laughed, "I'm kidding, he's right behind me. There was a slight situation before and it bothers him. Come." Eric angled his body backwards and left so she could walk through. Eric halted her into a stop by putting an arm around her shoulder, "there he is."

But Clara doesn't feel the weight of Eric's arm or listened to what he says, there sat in front of him is her best friend, in a white shirt and pants. His eyes are closed, and she likes his hair –although his spiky one will always be a favorite. Godric's still as beautiful as always. He looks like he doesn't even realize she's there. So she cleared her throat softly, gaining his attention as he opened his eyes, and it goes wider and wider.

"Oh," he said, amusement clear on his face as he formed a big smile, "I didn't thought that it was true; that it was you peeking through the window." He smiles when he saw her sheepish expression and Eric laughs, "Clara, it's been so long."

Claraphernelia longed for times like these for so long, these are the times she feels truly happy, to see her friends and her very best friend. She couldn't help the teary smile she had on her face, "well, you're not going to make me walk all the way there, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, story-alerting, favoriting, and most of all; reviewing the story! :D Wow, I was surprised that you think this one is even worth all the trouble, and for that, once again thank you! **

**So! If some of you haven't figured it out yet, the previous and now chapter is based on the eighth and ninth episode of True Blood season two. The location is at Godric's Dallas nest and the hotel they stayed in after that. I made a few changes to the story, but I hope you'll find it good **

**Give me more feedbacks, please and thank you!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Those friends thou hast, and their adoption tried,  
Grapple them to thy soul with hoops of steel;  
But do not dull thy palm with entertainment  
Of each new-hatch'd, unfledg'd comrade

- _William Shakespeare_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Godric's eyes lit up and he stands up to look at her eye to eye. Clara notices how tired he looks, but she can't help not to hold her excitement (it had been a year and a half since they saw each other, so how could she not?) She could feel Eric lifting up his hand from the previous position on her shoulder when Godric walks closer, smiling encouragingly in her direction. Clara returns it and without hesitation she embraced her friend. Clinging to his cold body with content.

And once again, like every other time they see each other, Clara's life feels complete.

"Ah," Godric pulled away to put both his hands on her shoulders, examining her face intently, still with the warm smile, "when will you stop being so stunning? It surely has been long."

Clara's eyes fluttered when she feels Godric's soft kiss on her cheek, he lets go of the hold he has on her, "And you're still ever so charming." Godric grins at her compliment, "I believe you have something you have to explain to me about," she gave him a very pointed look and she could hear Eric's sound of approval from her behind, "but we have plenty of time, so how have you been since I saw you last?"

"It's been good, Clara." Clara saw the relief Godric has on his face when she decided to drop the subject, but she decided not to push it. He'll tell her everything about it soon, she's sure. "Of course, we can't blame the humans' ill-feeling towards our kind."

"Oh," she frowns at him, "so things between both sides haven't been better since I came by two years ago?"

Godric opened his mouth to speak but was rudely interrupted by Eric, "Hold on, you did what?" his eyes was wide open with accusation pointed at Clara's face. "You visited him two years ago? And the distance between Dallas and Shreveport is how far may I ask? You never think to visit me along the way?"

Clara immediately felt guilty, "Well, Godric did say you are quite occupied by your job as Sherriff, Eric. I didn't want to bother you with my presence."

"Yes, but it's been so long since we last saw each other," Eric gave a nervous glance at Godric's stern look, obviously unsatisfied with his child's act of impoliteness. "What? Thirteen years?"

"If I remember correctly, yes. Arizona, wasn't it?" Clara asks him, happiness rushed in her as she remembers the fun they had there. She should really make up her plans to go there to spend time with him again sometime, and maybe this time Godric can come along, and then it'll be the three of them all-over again.

Eric, too, finally smirked back. For he could not ignore her beaming grin at the memory. Godric chuckles at them, "you better not hold your breath on her, Eric. This one's a busy bee now," he pats Clara's shoulder approvingly, "once she left me without news and contact for over a hundred and fifty years," he looks distressed, "it had been long decades filled with worry. I don't know what to think at the moment."

"Well you've certainly had let me think the same the moment you decided to go missing." Eric's cold tone cuts in Clara's laughter. She turns her head swiftly at him, even more surprised when she saw him glaring at his maker. She is shocked by Eric's behavior. Usually he shows nothing but respect towards him, but now he threw accusations and seems…angry. Godric doesn't stop him from doing so, which makes her even more confused. Then it hits her that she doesn't really know what's going on.

Eric and Godric keeps looking at one another in the eye, Eric still huffing yet Godric stands calm. Clara doesn't like the tension in the room that feels strange for her. She felt left behind, like there's something she ought to know but they weren't letting her do so. "Godric, what—"

"Excuse me, everyone!" A voice spoke loudly from the next room, gaining all their attention. Eric looks at Godric for another second and to Clara before turning around to walk to the next room.

Godric motioned her to walk with him too. "Well talk about this later, Clara." He sighs. She frowns when he has his hand on her back, and they walk together to the main room. Clara could see all of the crowd's attention is focused on a boy. She notices the previous girl's brother retreating back from him, shaking his head with uneasiness. She wonders what is going on. Godric and her shares a brief confused glance at one another and he lets go of her back to walk in direction of a woman in a leather jacket, his gaze never left the boy.

"If I may have your attention," The black haired boy that came in spoke with a slight edge, and Clara suddenly sensed his feelings. '_Oh no,_' she thought, _'this confused gentleman is about to do something bad!_' He cleared his throat, "My name is Luke McDonald. I am a member of the Fellowship Of The Sun." the boy, Luke didn't even cringe when he saw the vampires glare at him and exposing their fangs angrily, "and I have a message from you all… from reverend Steve Newlin."

She gasps when she saw the suicide bomb strapped on him chained in silver. And the last thing Clara sees is her best friend's alarmed face looking back at her a few steps away.

_Beep._

_. . ._

Claraphernelia stood there in the destroyed room; the sickening scent of blood fills her nose. The room is filled with death; both humans and vampires. The others that survived either lost a limb or still out of consciousness. She examines her look. Her short dress is stained with blood and dirt, and it had shredded on her arms, stomach, and shoulder parts. Chuckling to herself, she lets a soft sigh. '_Not even a bomb,'_ Clara thought sadly. Closing her eyes at the pang of disappointment before opening them again in search for her best friend.

And as hoped, Godric looks fine. He's also examining his wrecked nest with a blank expression. She threw him a look of sympathy that he doesn't notice. Her eyes widen at the sight of Eric, lying on his back on top of the blonde girl. Another vampire is with them, dislike written on his face. Eric muttered something to him and he ran outside in vampire speed. Clara's eyes are now narrowed at Eric who gave her a wink. She rolls her eyes. More than a thousand years of him living and he still is, well, 'meddling'.

"Who's dead?" Godric spoke to the woman in the leather jacket she doesn't know.

"Stan, Paolo, Catherine," she paused, "two human companions."

And once again Clara found herself looking around, and she felt something that immediately shook her. _Anger. _She recognizes the feeling, and it won't stop even though she tries to suppress it down. How could anyone do such a thing? What is this—Fellowship of the Sun? How could they want to kill them? And most importantly, why did they send a mere boy to do the job? Clara could see earlier that he is a good kid inside. Some people just have the misfortune of associating with the wrong people.

"Clara," a soft voice she knows as Godric's breaks into her daze. She looks at him and notices the concern he has on his eyes for her. His eyebrows furrows at her state, "I'm not surprised to see you are well. I even saw you stand up straight when the bomb explodes."

"Nothing will ever bring me down, won't it?"

He chuckled as he brings his hand to sweep away the hairs that falls on her face. "Clara," he called her once again when he realized she's lightly shaking. Her darkening eyes made him more alarmed as held her face to face him, "Clara calm down."

Godric had seen her like this before. And things had not been good once she lets out her rage. He knew by the years she lived she could finally control it better than before. But Godric can't help but stayed on guard. Hoping nothing is going to happen.

There's a whoosh in the air and the vampire that left earlier is back, standing in front of them and tossing a human on the ground. The kid gasped loudly at his surroundings, holding his bleeding neck. Claraphernelia feels pity for him, wondering what happened. Then the vampire spoke to all of them who are staring, "this is one who almost ran away. His savage friends had left him, no doubt coming back home to those predators Newlins."

The pity she felt for the kid is immediately washed away as she glared at him. So he's one of the bastards who had attacked them without mercy. She took loud, steadying breaths, and Godric could only throw her another look of worry before turning to the kid. "What's your name, and what is your purpose here?"

"Ah-ah," the scared kid looks around and undoubtedly feeling more afraid at the sight, "Ah-Ashton, Ashton Kline." He said with a southern-accent, he then gulped, "As I said before to the man, we didn't really think he was gunna' do it! We think Luke was joking! We didn't mean too, 'a-swear!"

Clara felt angrier to know that the cause of the death and destruction was mere stupidness. At last, her body does the thing it wants and her mind can't control. A terrifying flash was apparent on her eyes when she bore her gaze on him. It got his attention. The kid felt fear immediately and he moved backwards with the help of his hands. Blinking, Clara sucked a breath and saw that the kid is now clutching on his neck. He looks panicked, and Godric turned his head swiftly at her, knowing the kid could not breathe and he could die soon. "Clara," he warned.

But once Clara started, she can't stop. Now she feels what she wants to feel; his emotions, his feelings, and best of all, his secrets lying inside his memories. All the people in the room gasped when the kid suddenly screamed, now clutching his head. Clara _wants _him to beg, she can't help it. She toyed with his emotions and forced the worst ones he has on him, every push she made with her mind caused a pained look on the kid's face. Now she decided she wants to play with pain.

"Clara," Godric warned again, his tone rising a bit, unable to take his eyes away from the tortured soul in front of him just like every other people in the room.

She ignored him, of course, her twisted mind leaps with joy at the withering sight. She is now able to control his body, so that she could hurt him not only mentally, but also physically. She could see his veins showing out on his skin as he hissed in pain, gasping for air. Clara doesn't seem amused when the kid screamed at the top of his lungs in despair, and people around her could see the wound he has on his heck getting worse and worse. Of course, blood. Now that that's exposed, she gets the access to his insides. So what should she deal with first? His lungs? His brain? Or just go for the most intense one, his heart?

"Clara!"

"STOP IT!"

Now it's her turn to gasp when the blonde girl's scream got her back to reality. She gave out short, exhausted breaths as she let go of the hold she has on the kid's mind. Surprise apparent on both faces, the attacker and the victim. The kid then has a sick look on his face and threw up right on the spot in front of him. The vomit included blood. And he held's his neck, a painful sound escaped his lips. Godric kneeled in front of him, which made the kid's alarmed state rise again. "Now. Leave."

The kid nodded frantically at Godric and gave one more fearful look at her direction before running away as fast as he could out of the house. No one paid any attention to him; Clara notices. They just kept looking at her in wonder, some in amazement and some with fear. "May I have you're your attention please?" Godric asked.

Clara threw him a grateful look for distracting but nobody moved his or her attention. "Everyone, please!" the woman with the leather jacket spoke in a higher voice.

"Hey!" Clara is surprised when she saw the blonde girl's brother raising his hand and walking forward to the center of the room, his gaze never leaving her eyes. Now people are finally shifting their attention to him, "Y'all listen up!"

"They may come back," Godric clarified, suddenly beside the two that had spoken earlier. He paused and looks around the room to let the information sink in. "Go to the hotel Carmilla, they have been alerted. Security is in place."

Everyone looks relieved at the information and start to walk out of the house. Clara hung her head down in shame, still couldn't believe she lets her dark side take control of her. She glances up to see Godric giving her a sad smile, "there is a car outside for us, your clothes looks too much torn for you to be wearing when you're flying."

She nods absently when Godric too, walks away. Suddenly she feels nauseated and dizzy. Her mind is spinning as the side effect of the bad thing she did finally happens. "Whoops," A hand was on her back when her legs are about to give up on her, it was Eric, grinning widely. "Easy there soldier." his mouth was near her ear as he lowers his voice, guiding her fazed self out from the house, "you are definitely letting me get a taste on your blood later."

. . .

Claraphernelia stood there in front of the mirror, studying her features and her red backless floor-length gown. Isabel, the woman in the leather jacket from before, had given it for her to wear. It looks lovely, but if Clara had the pleasure to choose it won't be the first she'll pick. But she'll take whatever she can get since her old dress is meant for the trash bin anyway. She glanced up to the clock, it's still four in the afternoon and she can't sleep. Both Godric and Eric, also the rest of the vampires that rushed to this Hotel for safety are undoubtedly sleeping, they'll be up in a couple of hours. Running a hand through her hair, she lets out a sigh. Maybe the bar downstairs seems like a good idea to spend the time. Clara wiped the frown away from her face with the exciting thought of her planning their next adventure.

It will be splendid, she decided.

. . .

Meanwhile, there are also two human beings that couldn't sleep. Sookie and Jason looked at each other warily before sipping their drinks. "Ahhh," Jason enjoyed the last gulp of his cold beer. "Bartender! If I could have another one, please."

The bartender nodded obediently and poured Jason another round. Jason grinned his thanks and immediately got back to his drink. Beside him also sitting in the barstool, his sister rubbed her eyes softly. Sookie feels tired, but she knows that she can't sleep. Her mind is filled with thoughts. And boy aren't they a handful! First of all she still wonders how Godric got kidnapped and the whole drama, of course. Second, there's Eric. Ugh how she hates that… that… fathead! And third, there's this woman who's name she earlier learned as Claraphernelia. She's Godric's old friend, which means she won't do any harm to them, she knows that. But she can't help but feel a little terrified after the mind-manipulating thing she did earlier. The lingering question Sookie has inside her head rings once more: _What is she_?

And now she knows that she should handle trouble one at a time. Sookie realizes that the moment her body suddenly tensed. She turns her head around and found the mysterious woman coming out of the elevator, looking like she's searching for something. Then their eyes meet and Claraphernelia's eyes shot in surprise at the sight. After a while of doubt, finally the woman in the red gown walks forward to their position. Sookie quickly nudged Jason, "Look who's here,"

Her brother rolls her eyes at her and spun his body around. Shock apparent on his face as the straw he has on his mouth fell, "Holy-fuck, hi there."

Claraphernelia is startled; she doesn't know why she decides to join them. For a second it seems like a good idea, seeing that they haven't exactly introduced themselves to one another. And Eric had explained that the siblings had helped rescuing her friend, so she feels the need to thank them. But after looking at their tense sitting position, she suddenly has doubts. "Um. Hello."

Sookie and Jason tensed at her sudden appearance, but they managed to stutter a 'hello' back. The angel noticed their awkwardness, so she formed a smile and sat beside them, beside the sister actually. She's facing both of them, a smile on her face. "You're—" the sister trailed off and gulped, "you're Godric's friend, Claraphernelia, right?"

She beamed some more, "It's a delight whenever people pronounced my name correctly," she said with a laugh, "yes, I am. And you are…?"

"I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse," the blonde girl, Sookie introduced herself. Claraphernelia thinks she _is _brave, although you could see the tensed shoulders. "And this is my brother Jason"

"Pleasure," Claraphernelia nodded. Another fact about her is that she's not that good in keeping on new conversations, she has to turn her brain around to find the right words. "Um, listen Sookie, I… Eric told me what you can do, and I can't help but feel like I have to apologize to you." She frowned at the confused-looking siblings. "I know you could feel the boy's pain because you have access to his mind. I'm-I'm so careless for letting myself go over the edge like that! I'm terribly, terribly sorry."

"Well it was kind of hot, Miss Claraphernulea" she glanced to see Jason giving her a grin, which surprises her and made her smile sadly back at him.

"Clara is fine," she offered.

This made Jason's grin even more lopsided, "Well that's ultra fine by me! Man, your name is long."

Sookie cleared her throat, gaining her attention, "I'm fine, just a little shaken before. Your abilities are so… powerful! But the question is what are you? I can't read your mind like I can't read a vampire's, but I could sense your emotions." She scrunched her nose, "Or maybe this world we live in is just too messed up."

"Maybe it is," Clara laughs. "Um, excuse me, sir?" she leaned against the bar to call the busy bartender who's cleaning some glasses.

He looked up at her and automatically smiled, "good afternoon, miss. Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Yes, I was wondering…" she bit her bottom lip in thought, "when's the next shift starting?"

The bartender looks at her with an amused look, "why, it's at six, ma'am. I do the day shift. Did I… D-did I not give you my services well?"

He suddenly seems alarmed, and Clara had to shush him, "no! It's not that, the water's excellent!" Jason snickered at this as he continued to wonder where's she's going at, "It's just, you look tired and I think a terrific bartender like you deserves an early departure. You must have a family at home, surprise them!"

"Y-yes, two kids. My wife actually just gave birth to my daughter in the last two weeks."

Clara has a loving look on her face as she gushed, "a baby? That's wonderful! What did you name her?"

"Evangeline," now the bartender had loosened up and in turn smiles at her back, saying the name proudly, "Evangeline Rose Adams. My wife liked the name, says it has 'angel' in the middle of it. But I guess we're going to call her Eva. And her big brother's name is Phil. After his grandfather."

"Then she'll be your little angel, Mr Adams." Clara smiles warmly at him before looking down at her clutch to gather something. "Here," she has her hand to him, "go and buy something for them both too. I'm sure you have a good taste, based on your thoughts in names."

He gaped at the two hundred dollars she handed him. "Lady, are you for real?" He grins widely before thanking her as he walks away quickly, "thank you! You don't know how much this means, I won't even get that much money in two months! Thank you!"

"Wow," Sookie commented on Clara's satisfied look when the bartender is gone, "you're not a vampire but you can glamour humans?"

"Oh that's not glamouring, Sookie," Clara took a sip of her water. "He's just easy to persuade. And I think he's really grateful for the money too."

Jason pushed his face to fit in through Sookie's neck and hand, scrunching his nose at the amount of hair that got to his face. "Well, then um—miss Clara, if you're not a vampire, then what are you?"

Claraphernelia puts her glass down, carefully eyeing her left and right for any sign of people watching. When she found none, she softly smiles as she lets her wings expose themselves out. She found nothing unusual at their gaping faces. "I'm an angel, Jason. Well, part of, anyway."

"So you're saying that Godric's the one who made you do all the good deeds?" Sookie asked, leaning against the bar table, "you actually traveled the world to help those in need anonymously, whenever you feel like it?"

"I've circled the world twice this year already, I'm thinking on going into a break and spend time with both Eric and Godric for a while. It's been long." Clara circled the top of her empty glass with a finger, smiling. "Godric made me realize that my eternity of living should be for doing, you know… good. He said I could make the world a better place if I want to, and what's better to spend the time, right?"

"No." It was Jason who answered from behind her, still looking fazed and drop-dead confused. His hand is making motions, imagining two pair of wings emerging from her back. He stared at her bare behind through her backless dress, wondering where the gorgeous wings had gone into. "I think you shouldn't made the bartender go home, I really need a strong drink after this. Don't you think you're a person who can turn into animals? Because your wings sure look like a hawk's."

"Jason!" Sookie scolded.

Her brother ignored her and Clara's laughter, "or maybe you're a Victoria Secret's Angel. I know I've seen one of these on their shows. And they don't have them in real life, don't they? Only on certain occasions." Jason had an accomplished look on his face at this. "So tell me, Clara, do you know what is Victoria's secret? Did she have a secret boyfriend or something?"

"It's actually very amusing how you find friends in such a short while, Clara," A cold voice interrupted their talk from behind Jason. The chill went into his neck as he jumped into a karate posture. And that posture only lengthens up to one or two seconds after he saw Eric's stony glare. Blinking a few more times, Jason scoots over to the safety of his little sister.

Jason fixed a friendly grin at him instead, "oh hey, bro. What's going on, huh?"

It seems like if he'd loose up a little, Eric might roll his eyes at the comment. But he only ignores Jason and went for the other Stackhouse. "Sookie, you're presence is always a delight."

"And yours disgust me," Sookie said in a menacing tone, suddenly very tense. Claraphernelia could only imagine what her best friend's child had done to the girl. Clearing her throat, Sookie turned to her once more, a fascinated look on her face. She is, after all, the one that seems to take in her story deeper and serious than the other one's. "So I've been meaning to ask you this, but I don't think I knew you enough to ask something so personal… why do you want death?"

Claraphernelia seems taken aback from her straight-forwadness. "Well," she started to think for the answer as Eric now stood behind her, putting his large hands on her shoulders as in for protection. She smiles at this, Eric had always been protective to her, even though she's sure she could be a lot stronger than him if she wanted to. "I think I've seen enough sun and the moon and stars. Everything's meant for an end, and I hate that my book is never running out of pages."

Sookie's eyes are on Eric's thumbs that are making slow circling motion on Clara's shoulders. Huh. Who had thought he could do compassionate? "Are you sure there are no way to… um, dispose of you? Like, have you tried knives?"

"Yes."

Jason rolled his eyes at his sister as if she had asked Clara the most unimportant and stupid question ever. "You should try more radical things. Technology's developing, so you should try shooting yourself with a bazooka, or maybe with a super-drill me and the guys used to use at work"

Eric glared at Jason, but Clara only shrugs and smiled at him. "I don't think it'll work. Sorry."

Jason 'hmm'ed, thinking of more possible ways. "Or maybe you could rip your body up to pieces, you know using coyotees or maybe WWE guys, it'll be an awesome death!"

"It'll be yours if you don't quit, Mr Stackhouse." Eric threatened, shooting daggers at him while Jason's face turns white in dread. He muttered a 'sorry' that Eric ignored. "Godric wants us. So we better get going."

"It's a pleasure, Sookie, Jason." Clara stood up and waved at them, taking Eric's arm and walking away. "I'm really hoping to see you two soon."

Sookie smiled back at her retreating figure, returning the wave. She liked Claraphernelia, and her brother seem to like her more too. She's the perfect figure to say that she is both pretty on the inside and on the outside as well. Sighing, she toyed with her straw, praying that Bill will be here soon. A thought flickered across her mind for the briefest moment as she was taken aback with the shock. "No," she whispered.

"What is it, Sook?" Jason glanced at her worriedly.

"Nothing I…" she took a breath, "I just got a feeling that's something… something's going wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out, Godric only wants _Eric, _but he so 'meddling'-ly asks Claraphernelia to come too, just for the hell of it. Now Godric and Eric, along with Sookie and Godric's friends are inside a room on a meeting with Nan Flanagan. Eric had told her to stay put, and she approves of his suggestion, knowing she'd rather swallow a snake than having to listen to their vampire problems.

So instead, Clara lounged around the floor. She isn't looking for anything in particular, but her mind is dancing with happy thoughts. She's planning a trip for the three of them. Finally! She knows how busy and tired both of her friends are with their big responsibilities, so they'll be speechless when they hear her plans! Oh what a good friend she is! Where should they go? Europe is always a pretty place to have an adventure in. It's filled with a lot of history; a topic the three of them enjoys. Then it's settled, Europe it is! Maybe they could start at Verona. Ah, the city of love. Then maybe they could go to Paris just to see how much it has changed over the years and…

"Miss Clara!"

Clara turns her head swiftly back to find Sookie's vampire companion. She smiles at him, "Ah, hello. I think I never catch your name?"

"It's Bill. Bill Compton." He said rather gruffly. Clara studied him briefly. Hmm, he looks a little frumpy here and there, and a haircut could do him much better. Maybe she should invite him and Sookie to their trip? Because this… Bill Compton looks so stressed and troubled. "Miss, I'm afraid we have a situation."

"Calm down, Mr Compton." She shushed him, panic slowly rising into her veins as she sensed that he's not playing around. "What—what's wrong?"

He looks at her for a fair moment and looks down grimly, "It's Godric. He, he wants to kill himself."

. . . . . . .

_What is he doing?_

_Godric? Why is he doing this?_

_This is not happening._

She ran as quickly to the direction Bill pointed. On the roof. Claraphernelia feels nothing but sheer panic, her eyes threatening to spill tears. But she won't break down. She'll talk him out of this. She must do it. And he's got a lot of explaining to do.

Clara sighs in relief when she saw the woman she now knew is Isabel leaning against the wall in despair. On her left there's a door with 'ROOF' written on it in big bold letters. "Isabel," Clara calls her, making Isabel look up, tears in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"It's Godric," Isabel wailed, "you should go upstairs while you still can. Please."

She doesn't need a second thought as she barged on the door to walk upstairs. Surprise was written on the other person's face when she finally reached the top. Eric stood in front of her, blood already painted on his face. Clara was brokenhearted. This is really happening. "Eric…" she tried taking his hand but he shook his head wordlessly, walking past her.

Clara watches Eric go downstairs with heavy steps; she looks at his retreating back wordlessly, knowing that in a few moments she would feel the same. Glancing to where Godric and Sookie are standing, she unintentionally let out a small gasp at the realization of how the sun is coming very, very soon. This action caused both of them to pause and look at her. Godric smiled before talking to Sookie again for a bit more.

Sookie looks to her direction and nodded absently at Godric's presumable request. Clara threw a weak smile towards her direction when Sookie looks at Godric one last time and walk in her direction.

Sookie awkwardly smiles at Claraphernelia, she is about six inches shy to her height so Clara has to look slightly down to meet Sookie's timid expression. "I offered Eric to accompany Godric while he's here until it ends, but I guess the company of his friend will be better for him."

The angel gave her a big genuine smile, her eyes suddenly watering again, "thank you so much for understanding, Miss Stackhouse." She grabbed the girl's hands in hers and gives them a light squeeze, "it means so much, and I'll be the one to tell the others how it goes then, to save you from all that trouble in return."

Startled, Sookie only nods, "Y-you're welcome. I hope it all goes well." She then walks past her with uncertainty and lets out a sigh. Claraphernelia is a wonderful woman, and so very kind to her. It feels good to be appreciated, and she is sure that the woman was genuine. The curiosity got the best of her and she glanced back, to see her wiping the tears furiously and steadying herself before facing Godric. Sookie sighs again and turned left for the stairs. Yes. She really hopes that this turns out well.

. . .

Clara hopes so too as she walks towards her best friend. Godric had her back on her as he stares off to the city of Dallas. She can't help but form a smile. Her friend always had a soft spot for this city since a few hundred years ago, and she can't figure out the reason why. To her, Dallas is another big city, and she has been to a lot of different and better big cities in the world. But Godric didn't think so; Dallas is his kingdom. And he chose this place for a reason he only knows why. Wordlessly, Clara stepped forward so that she stood right beside him and joined to see the early activities the people of Dallas have.

But inside, her mind is racing and she can't concentrate on what she's seeing. What is Godric doing? He isn't supposed to leave her like this; she's the one who's ought to leave first! She's _older _than him! Doesn't that mean she should've had the first chance? And after he's gone, what is she going to do? She lived for all these years in happiness because she knew above all this she has a friend waiting for her. What will happen? Should she _let _this happen?

The two friends made no movement at all as their own minds raced on their own. But slowly and without consciousness, their hands found their way to one another, their fingers laced and it stayed in the position like that for minutes. Finally, Godric formed a small smile at the blank space in front of him, "Our friend Miss Stackhouse said that she believed in God. And that he is forgiving. She thinks he'll forgive me for every bad thing that I've done."

"Humans are always so optimistic on things," Clara muttered darkly as an answer. She didn't mean to, obviously. But the questions and panicky feelings she has inside controls her. She looks down, unable to meet his sudden questioning gaze. They stayed quiet again for a few long seconds.

"Do you think likewise, Clara?" Godric asked in a whisper, his cool thumb rubbing the side of her finger and she shuts her eye at the unwanted feeling.

"I don't because I think you never did anything wrong. You're a saint compared to me, Godric." She took a glance at him. When this side of her comes up, she always wants to start something. She wants to test his waters. She wants his lectures, his promises, and his vow to guard her and never let her feel unwanted anymore. She wants her best friend, not the lunatic whose about to commit suicide. "I'm _a fallen angel_, they sent me here so I must've done something bad. That, or I would do something similar in the future. So if someone has to die it should've been me."

Her friend just looks at her but she can't see what his expression is. She won't. Clara knows she would've broke down at the sight of him. "You know that's not true," instead of the fury she had expected, Godric only replied with a slight scold, nudging her side with their joined hands. "I will say it over and over again when I told you that you're the most perfect being I have ever met. And I thank the Lord every single day that he had given me a chance to know you. Clara, look at me." He tries to lift her chin up but she looks away from him, "Please, dear. You know you should believe me when I say I will always be there for you no matter wha—"

"No, you won't!" All the things he said only makes her blood boil, and her eyes darken when she forces her hand free and glares at her best friend. "Stop saying things like that Godric, Stop lying!" She gasped at her breaking voice. Clara lifted her hand up to cover her mouth and stop but she can't stop. She wants him to know how badly he hurt him by doing such a thing. "You know the moment you stepped into the sunlight, you'll be gone! And Eric, I, and the rest of them will never see you again! So do not bother telling me about how you'll say the sweet things I know you won't say because it will just keep reminding me on how you're never coming back!" Her voice rose at the last sentence and for the first time in her life her legs gave out on her. She falls to the ground in a kneeling position. Tears leaking out of her eyes as she sobbed.

Clara never felt so vulnerable. But she understands where he's coming from, she's probably the only one who ever will understand. Clara wants to stop him. Believe her, she does so badly. But she knows that she can't be so selfish for holding him back. She'll do the same if she ever finds the way, right? A tiny part on her heart told her that she's envious of him; that she wants to go too.

Godric looked at her with a new feeling on his chest: uncertainty. He has formed this plan in his mind for the last two hundred years. To die peacefully. But he had forgotten about the feelings of the people he loves; the people he truly cares about who he's going to leave behind. He had considered this, of course, but he figured that they won't grief too long. And he knew Eric and Clara would be the ones dealing with this the hardest. But he didn't think she'll suffer this much.

So he kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin for her to meet his gaze, "Tell me, Clara. Do you… do you wish I rather live?"

Clara sighs and wiped the tears she has from her eyes although they keep coming back, mentally cursing herself for being able to heal wounds but not her sore looking eyes. "That's another no," she softly replied to him, heaving with her breath a little, "Because I don't want _you _to suffer and live in a lie. Ugh, you don't know the amount of jealousy I feel towards you right now."

He smiles at the sight of his best friend as he slowly lifts her up to a standing position. "Now you're right about one thing though, that I would probably never see you again. Not in this world, at least." He took both her hands forward and gave them a kiss on their backs. "So please do me a favor and smile for me. I want to remember my best friend as a lovely woman, not a crazy crying whine."

She can't help but giggles at what he stated, thinking about how often it is that they have the almost same thoughts. "You'll have to deal with it."

"I should, shouldn't I?" Getting the hint that she's still troubled with him dying, he took a step back from her and jokingly give her a once-over, "Ah, I like the dress..."

Clara couldn't stop herself but burst into laughter at the inside joke only they could understand of what he said. It had been one of their many adventures that took place at a certain club in Las Vegas and brings along a few drunken guys and overweight security guards. This memory that he brought up made her happy and sad at the same time. Knowing they'll never have that kind of fun anymore. They're never going to go to the trip she planned. Before she could think of something as a respond, he pulled her into a hug and her face collided with the side of his neck, her chin on his right shoulder. Godric and her shared an almost same height, so instead of getting her face muffled in his chest uncomfortably like what happens if she hugs Eric, Clara found a position that's entirely pleasant. She inhaled his familiar scent and found her tears watering again. "Now this is better," She could feel him smiling as he, too, buried his head in her neck.

"I love you," she quietly cries.

He soothes her with a hand on her hair, softly combing her long locks in a loving gesture. "You don't deserve words, Clara. You deserve so much more than that."

Finally, she smiles a true smile at him; in fact she smiles his favorite crooked smile. Something about it tells him that she is honestly happy but she has something else hidden inside a locked cabinet on her mind. He loved the fact that she always has a way to interest him and the mystery she has, although she had told him everything there is to know about her. It's funny how she could always surprise him; at such an old age he doubts that he'd ever be surprised again. "I'm happy for you Godric." She broke him off his short thought; "You have no idea how much I want to be in your shoes right now."

His chest rumbles in laughter and she smiles at the feeling. "Now if that happens I'm not sure if I will let it," he clarified, "I will try and stop you with all force I could."

Clara laughs along with him, and her mind flickers to something else. "Godric, will it hurt?"

"I doubt so," he shrugs, "I'm an old vampire, so it will only take a short while for me."

"I-I," She seems unsure, but Godric silently tells her to go on and finish her sentence, "I'm happy for you that you'll finally get what you want, but I'm also afraid for you."

He frowns at the beads of tears that slowly forms in her eyes again, but he then kissed her forehead and smiles, "hey, angel tears do make everything better, doesn't it? So I have no reason to worry about the pain no more."

Letting go of Godric from the hug, she held him by the hand again. Both of them smiling in different kinds of happiness, but they're both happy they're here with each other. "Clara," Godric opened his mouth to speak, "you'll take care of Eric, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," she nods, eyeing him with a look he could trust, "I'll give up everything for Eric. When you make him your child that doesn't qualify him as yours only, you know?"

She recognized the look on his face that could only reflect relief. He squeezed her hand and motioned forward to kiss her cheek. "Sometimes I found myself lost in your beauty and loveliness. Funny how that still works after all these years."

"Sometimes I wonder what we are," Clara scrunched her nose, "We're friends, but our bond is so much stronger than that."

"Our bond is stronger than everything else in this world and beyond," Godric agrees. "You are my wife, my sister, and the title I'm proud of the most…my best friend." He smiles at her teary one, hoping that when he did die, that is the face he'll see, the face that will help him through the pain. "And I love you for that. For an extent only God knows how much he can allow."

Clara gave a terrified look when she realized the darkness slowly diminishing; she clutched the front of Godric's shirt, clinging for dear life on it. "Godric… Godric, I'm not ready for this," she stuttered quickly, "I'm not ready to lose you."

"But I'm not going anywhere," he smiles, taking her hands away and instead, pulling her close and held her in his arms, "remember that time in Saudi Arabia? Not after the end of 18th century with Eric, long before that. When a god-believing man prays for our safety and taught us more that we could imagine? Teaching us things we'll forever cherish?"

She softly nodded against his shoulder, "it's funny for him not to realize what we are, he was the one who taught us about God and the after-life, wasn't it?"

"'Nothing will ever last'," Godric quoted, "'not as long as you've sinned and do wrong.' He's wrong about that one. Our friendship lasted, and my forever's beginning to end."

Unconsciously, Clara gripped the front of her friend's shirt tighter, "humans _are _often wrong. He said you can only get to heaven on certain terms, and I don't believe that."

"Yes," Godric let go of her hold and cupped his friend's face in his hands, smiling. "Clara I know I don't have a chance in heaven, neither that I will ever get to see it." Clara opened her mouth to interrupt, but Godric shushed her, "But that's worth it for me, as long as I get to spend a lifetime with one of their angels, their precious one. Clara, you're the closest I'll ever get to heaven, and I will be forever grateful. No, I forbid you to cry again. Clara?"

"It's your fault!" she wiped her eyes furiously, "you and your stupid choice of words!"

Grinning, Godric turns his head to the right, to the upcoming sunrise. His eyes look concentrated and dazed when he slowly lifts his shirt and took it off, his eyes never leaving the horizon. "It's time."

"I want to be here for you, Godric." Clara closed herself to him, holding him close again. "I might get lucky and they could take the both of us instead of one."

"I hope not," he shrugs, comfortably leaning his head on top of hers, "I'm afraid I would ruin your dress, though." Clara only nods, closing her eyes at the warm feeling. She turns her head up swiftly at Godric's soft sigh. "I forgot how beautiful the sunrise is," he held her tighter, "it's been over two thousand years… it's exquisite, Clara."

Clara could see the smoke coming out of her best friend's body, Godric did too. They both smiled in wonder. "Does it hurt to burn?"

"Yes, but the joy is overtaking the pain, I am full of happiness!" At her friend's smile, Clara couldn't help the tears again, even though they're happy ones. She could feel the burn on her skin from Godric's body. The feeling was amazing. It was everything she knew she missed, but actually having his skin on hers was heaven. She wants it too, she wants to share the pain. But it goes away as fast as it came, she sniffled again. "Clara, stop crying, you're healing everything," Godric laughed before kissing on top of her head, "I'm fine, you can let go of me now."

Looking up, she knows that he meant his last statement in both ways, physically and emotionally, so she did. Godric seems mesmerized with the sight in front of him as he walks forward to embrace it, not once looking back. She notices the smoke coming further up as he has his back to her, and Clara smiled. "Goodbye, Godric."

And as he spread his arms wide for the sun to take his body completely, he looks back to smile at her again, and she knew this is a moment she will always remember. In fact, it is the last moment she will ever be sure, that when everything is wrong, there's always her friend's smile there to make everything right again. As for him, this is the last moment he'll ever see her face. His wish has come true. Her beautiful face to accompany him alongside the pain, and also the greatest moment in his life. "I love you, Claraphernelia."

Then with a blink, Godric is gone to ashes.

No.

She sighs before letting the last round of tears overtake her. No, she doesn't need tears. Godric wouldn't want this. She has to be stronger, at least for Eric. The world won't stop rotating when Godric dies, although hers did. Clara has to move on, if not now, eventually. And she notices, apart from both happiness and sadness she feels in her stomach, she could feel another thing too. She can't believe when she finds out that the feeling is regret.

Claraphernelia stood there for a while longer before taking Godric's shirt off the floor. She slowly walks over to the stairs, her eyes on the horizon before she took a step downwards to the hotel. The shivers on her bare shoulders and back made her smile and a tear ran down her face. She sighs; a thing shouldn't be ignored for over three thousand years. She's happy at how they turn out, but she can't help but wonder what could have happened if she was true to him all this time.

Godric would want her to smile again, and so she did. It started off as a small smile, and tears came down accompanying it. But she's happy for her best friend. Clara sighs and wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

"I was in love with you all along, you stupid vampire."

~_The End~_

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D So how was it? Thanks for everyone who had reviewed and everything, they meant a lottt and I honestly love all of you! :D Give me some love on the reviews page, please and thank you!**

**Gemma Arterton as Claraphernelia**

**Allan Hyde as Godric**

**Alexander Skarsgård as Eric**


End file.
